Wait For You
by Dicchan
Summary: "Will you wait for me?" , "Of course" , "For how long?" , "Forever". My Very First Story. Mitsu. Yuri.


Well, this is my very first story and it's a One-shot story! So, please be nice with me and review please. Hahaha

**Disclaimer : I do not own K-ON! - K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation**

Please Enjoy! =3

* * *

><p><strong>WAIT FOR YOU<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Will you wait for me?" the Brunette asked her girlfriend<em>

"_Of course" answer the black long-haired girl_

"_For how long?" she asked again and move closer to her girlfriend and embrace her from behind_

"_Forever." answer the black long-haired girl while snuggle closer to her girlfriend's embrace _

"_Aww... how sweet Mio-chuan.." The Brunette said with her teasing tone **-BUMP-** "Owch.. that hurts.." She said while rubbing her head_

"_Serve your right, Baka. I'm serious here and you always ruin the moment with your teasing" The Black long-haired girl said with her clenched fist and angry tone_

"_Hahaha.. sorry, sorry~ but that's why you love me right?" The brunette asked with her teasing tone_

"_Baka" she said, looking away and blushing so bad_

"_Hahaha.. I love you Mio.. forever.." Then the Brunette tightened her grip on the black haired girl's waist and put her head on the black haired girl's shoulder_

"_Love you too Ritsu.."_

* * *

><p>"Yoshh.. Finally! I'll go back to Japan! Yahoo~.." Tainaka Ritsu said while jumping and throwing her fist on air like an idiot<p>

"Ehem! Your ticket, sir?" Said the man at the departure gate at the airport on USA

"E-Eh? Oh y-yes, of course, s-sorry. This is my ticket, and uhm.. I'm a girl you know, so don't call me 'sir', please?" She stuttered and give him the ticket

"What? Oh, my apologize miss, you really look like a guy. Thank you, and you may enter the airplane now. Have a nice trip." He said then smile warmly

"Thanks" She said with her grin

Ritsu had been studying overseas at USA for 5 years started right after her graduation from High School. It's really hard for her to leave her parents, her friends, and especially her beloved girlfriend and best friend, Akiyama Mio. Yes, Ritsu and Mio are couple and they become couple after school festival on their third year. Then, after 5 years of hard-work, Ritsu finally can go back to Japan to meet with her parents, friends, and Mio of course

"I'm so excited! What will everyone think when they see me? Will they recognize me? Hahahaah.." She said to herself while grinning like.. well.. an idiot

Recently, she change her appearance. She put off her headband and let her bangs down and she get taller maybe now she is taller than Mio, so that's a normal thing if no one can recognize her when she back to Japan. But, that idiotic-joking-teasing-happy-go-lucky-face she had will never change.

"Hahh.. Maybe I'll take some rest first.." She said then drifted off to her dreamland

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu's POV (Flashback)<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You.. already knew?" I said, frowned at my girlfriend<em>

"_Yes, why didn't you told me first Ritsu!" Mio said with her angry tone and her teary eyes_

"_I.. I'm sorry Mio, it's just.. it's.. it's hard for me to told you about this.. I.. I don't want to hurt you Mio.." I said, feeling guilty because I hide the fact that I move to USA from my girlfriend_

"_Baka! You will hurt me more if you not tell me about it and just leave me alone here!" Then, she hug me while crying on my shoulder_

"_I.. I'm sorry Mio..." I said, stuttered then hug her back, more tightly this time._

"_Tell me about it now" She said_

"_Well, after I took exam for university with you guys, my uncle from USA came to Japan. He ask me if I want to study overseas at USA. At first, I don't want to because I don't want leave everyone.. and you. But then he said that this is a good opportunity for me and my parents want me to go there too, so.. I don't have any choice.. They already accepted us, accepted our relationship, so I want to give them what they want from me as a payback.. Sorry Mio.." I explained everything to her_

"_No Ritsu, this is not your fault.. I understand.. But, it hurt me so much when I realize that I won't see you for about 5 years.." Mio said, Sobbing very often on my shoulder_

"_Sshh.. Everything gonna be okay, Mio.. trust me.." I said while stroking her hair_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-End of Ritsu's Flashback-<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Teett Teett Teett <strong>

"For all passenger, please put your seat-belt now, we have an emergency situation and we will do a forced landing so please put your seat-belt now!" The pilot said from his microphone

"What the hell! Shit, why this happen now, dammit!" I cursing while put on my seat-belt

"Oh god, please save us.." Now I'm praying, it's funny how quick I change my attitude from cursing to praying

I can feel the airplane going down very quick and many people screaming and panicking. Then, last thing I remember was I hear a loud crash and everything went black

"Mi..o..." I said before I lose my consciousness

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ritsu!" I said, suddenly wake up from my nightmare and sweating so bad<p>

"Why? Why those nightmare keep repeating this week? Oh god, I hope nothing bad happen to her.. please.. don't let something bad happen to her.. please god.." I said while crying

"Wait, what time is it? Hm.. Now 1:00 PM. She said she will arrive at 1:30. Better go to airport now.." I said while wiping my tears

Ritsu say she will back to Japan today, I was excited to see her after 5 years, I really miss her.. her grin, her joke, her voice, her warm, even her teasing and.. her lips.. and... I feel blood rush to my head and I blushing so bad over my own thought.. Am I perverted or what? Hhhh.. I just miss her.. so much... But, that dream.. That dream of Ritsu.. I saw her stand there, but slowly she walk away and disappear, I run after her but that's no use, I can't find her and then I fell off and my dream end.. But that dream keep repeating this week, what the hell is that mean? I have bad feeling now.. I hope everything gonna be okay like she always said...

I brush out my thought when I heard my phone vibrated. I took it and see who's calling me, and it was Mugi.. I press the green button

"Hello? What's wrong Mugi?"

"Mio-chan..." I heard she sobbing

"What..? What happen?" I ask her, with worried tone

"Ri.. Ricchan.." She said, I can hear her sobbing become harder than before

"_Will you wait for me?" _

"W-What...? What h-happen to h-her..?" I said while stuttered, shocked and negative thoughts filled my head now, I can feel that my eye become teary

"_Of course"_

"Ri..Ri..Ricchan.. Ricchan h-had an accident.. H-her plane c-crash.." Mugi sobbing so hard now

"_For how long?"_

That's it. My phone fell off from my hand

"_Forever."_

* * *

><p>I run out from my house to the airport while crying, I was afraid, I was scared, scared that I will lose her. Then I remember those dream. What if that dream is a sign that I will lose her?<p>

"NO! NO! This isn't true! NO!" I try so hard to brush off my bad thoughts

"_I'll leave tomorrow Mio" Ritsu said, She sat on my room with her back laid on my bed_

"_..." I sat next to her_

"_Mio..?"_

"_Don't go.. please.." I said, sobbing _

"_Mio..." She said while hugging me_

"_Ritsu.. please.. I can't.. without you.." I said while sobbing so hard_

"_Hey Mio" She called me_

"_Wha- Mmmh" I look up and she suddenly kissed me_

_I kissed her back passionately, then I feel she slid her tongue into my mouth and our tongue start wrestling, then her hand caressing my back. Not long, we break the kiss and before I could say anything I felt her lips into my lips again and she lifted me up to the bed and pinned me down. Now she is on top. I stare at her eyes, amber eyes and she stare at my eyes. Then, she kiss me again, again, and again.. I can feel tear running down to my cheek_

Finally, I arrive at the airport, then I find my friends.. I can see Yui, Asuza and Mugi stand there while crying so hard.. I try to get rid of myself and walk to them. They look at me with that sad expression. I fell off on my knee then crying so hard.. so hard..

_We are still naked, hugging each other, feeling each other warm and scent. Then I start crying again_

"_Ritsu.. Ritsu.. Ritsu.." I said while crying_

"_Please... please.. don't go.. don't leave me.. please.." I said snuggling closer to her embrace_

_She hug me more_

"_I love you Mio.." Then she kissed me again_

I still sit on the airport with my friends, wait for the news about that accident. I still sobbing so often, and my other friends try to comfort me and say that everything gonna be okay

"_Sshh.. Everything gonna be okay, Mio.. trust me.."_

Ritsu.. Ritsu.. Ritsu..

Then, Mugi come with some news for us

"Hey guys, That man said there are survivors from that accident" She said, with a little smile

"W-what? Then there is a possibility that Ritsu-senpai still alive?" The kouhai said

"Yes. He said that there are 10 people who survive and they are at the hospital near the airport now"

"Then, let's go Mio-chan, we still have some hope" Yui said while help me to stand

"Yeah.. I hope Ritsu still alive.." I said weakly, I really hope that she is really one of those survivor

* * *

><p><strong>At Hospital<strong>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, I want to see the survivors from that accident at airport, please?" Mugi said to one of the receptionist at hospital<p>

"Of course miss, they are at room 400 until 410"

"Thank you" Then we quickly rushed to room 400

Room 400, 401, 402, 403, 404, 405, 406, 407, 408, 409. The survivors in that room.. They are not Ritsu. And now we come to the last room. Room 410. I swear if this is not Ritsu then I will faint.. I just.. I don't know.. Ritsu.. Ritsu.. I hope this is you.. please God..

I slowly open the door, my friends are behind me. Then I look at the person on the bed. It's a girl but.. her hair is black.. it's not Ritsu..

"_Will you wait for me?" _

"_Of course"_

I shocked, I can't believe this.. Ritsu.. Ritsu.. I walk outside the room and sat on the couch at the hospital park and start crying again

"_For how long?"_

"_Forever."_

My friends just watch me from other side of hospital. They let me alone for a while. Then I crying so hard again

"Ritsu... Ritsu... Ritsu..."

"_I love you Mio.."_

"I love you Ritsu... I love you... Don't leave me.." I said between my sobbing

* * *

><p>Then, after about one hour crying I decide to go back to my friends and back to home. When we walk suddenly I heard something<p>

"Ouch, that's hurt" I see this brunette talk to the nurse

"Stay still then, I can't believe you survive from that accident and just have some bruises" The nurse said

"Well, lucky me, God still love me. Hahahahahaha"

_That Baka.._

I swear even though I just can see this brunette's back I know who is it. My eyes widened. I can't say anything, my friends look at me and come to me to see what happen and then they are shocked like me when they see this brunette. We all know who is it even though we just see this brunette's back. Then I finally said something, stuttered

_My Baka..._

"R-r-r.. Ritsu..?"

The Brunette turns her back and yes, that's Ritsu

"M-m-mio...?" she said, stuttered

Without thinking I jump to her and hug her so tightly then she hug me back, I can see my friends still a little bit confused because Ritsu not wear her headband and she is.. taller than me now? But I don't care, I really glad she is with me here, now

"_Everything gonna be okay.." _

Yes.. Everything gonna be okay..

Suddenly I hear she groaned

"Oww.. hey.. hey.. don't hug me so tight.. It hurt..." Then I quickly let her go

"Sorry, but.. you..I" I started crying again

"Hahahaha.. that's okay, Mio-chuan~ miss me so much, huh? Hahahhaha" she said, teasingly

**BUMP**

"Owch.. I just survived from that accident and you hit me? Such tsundere you are Mio-chuan" She said rubbing her head

"Baka!" I said, blushing then look away. Then, quickly get up and hug me

"Hehehe.. Sorry Sorry.." Then she kiss me on my head

"You make me worry, Baka! I thought you were dead!" I said crying on her shoulder

"It's okay.. okay.. I'm here now and everything gonna be okay mio.." she said while caressing my back

I hope this is not dream. Thank you God for save her. Thanks... so much..

"Well, let me say hello to the other first" she said and let me go and then she walked slowly to the other and I can see their happiness as we have a big group hug

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After we spent some time together with everyone, chatting and drinking tea like old times. Mio and I walk to my house to say hello to my parents and then we walk to her house. When I arrive at her house there's no one at there. Just me and Mio. Wow. Such opportunity. Hahahaha.. How perverted I am<p>

Then, we walked to Mio's room, we sat on her bed and snuggled at each other, she have her head laid on my shoulder and I have my arm around her shoulder.

"So.. what happen, Ritsu?" She ask

"Hmm.. I can't remember it.. It's just after everything went black then I wake up at airport. The police said at first there are just 10 survivors, but it become 11 with me, because it so hard to find me, I was buried under many things. Fortunately, I just have some wound. It will get better soon. Don't worry" I explain while my hand caressing her black long hair.

"Anyway, you change you appearance Ritsu?"

"Yap! Cool isn't it? You like it?" I said while grinned happily at her

"Yes. You look.. cute.. and.. handsome?" She said while blushing and look away

"Hahahaha.. I know that Mio-chuan.." I said teasingly at her, but she become silent suddenly. That make me confused

"Mio...?" I try to called her out

"Ritsu... Ritsu... Ritsu... I love you.. I love you.. Don't leave me again.. Please.. Please.." she said while crying on my shoulder

I hugged her more tightly and caressing her hair

"It's okay.. It's okay.. I won't leave you again.. I promise.."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Then, I kissed her passionately on lips, I slid my tongue to her mouth and our tongue wrestling causing a cute moan from her

"Mmmh~ Mmmh~" She moaned, then we broke apart to have some air

"Anyway Mio, I feel hungry now" I said grinned

"Always ruin the mood.. Baka.. Wait here, I'll get you some food" she said, rolled her eyes

"Wait." I hold her with my arms wrapped around her waist "Who said I hungry with food. Well, it's true that I want to eat. But I want to eat you, Mio~" I said with a teasing tone

She blushed

And I have a really nice food that day

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please feel free to Review! =3<p>

Sorry for the bad grammar =3


End file.
